You belong with me, not HER!
by anubisfreak
Summary: This is for a challenge created by luvhoa. This is also the first story i've let anybody read. Hope you like it. Please Read and Reveiw. One-shot.


**A/N ~ Don't own House of Anubis or Taylor Swift  
>This is for luvhoa's Patrome challenge.<strong>

_Patricia's POV  
><span>_  
><em>I can't stand it. Watching Jerome and Mara dating. I have loved Jerome since the first time I saw him.<br>We were the BEST of friends, then Mara showed up.  
>For drama we have to sing a song, today , and I am going to sing 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift.<br>"Ok, who is going first?" asked Mr. Winkler  
>Before anybody else could raise there hand, I raised my hand and said "I will Mr. Winkler. I am going to sing 'You belong with me' by Taylor Swift. I am singing this to make a point."<br>"Ok. Go ahead."_

You're on the phone  
>your girlfriend ‒ she's upset<br>She's going off  
>about something that you said<br>'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.  
>I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.<br>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
>She'll never know your story like I do.<p>

_Jerome and I used to tell each other everything. From our first memory to up until that day. No secrets what so ever, besides the fact that I was head over heels in love with him._

But she wears short skirts  
>I wear t-shirts<br>She's cheer captain  
>And I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<p>

_Lately Mara had been dressing more and more like the popular girls on bad T.V._

If you could see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see  
>you belong with me,<br>You belong with me?

_Its like he is blind. As soon as she came to the school he just started ignoring me._

Walking the streets  
>With you and your worn out jeans<br>I can't help thinking  
>This is how it ought to be.<br>Laughing on a park bench  
>Thinking to myself<br>Hey, "Isn't this easy?"

_The only reason we talked outside of school is during the summer we live next door to each other, and Mara got the Flu._

And you've got a smile  
>That could light up this whole town.<br>I haven't seen it in awhile  
>Since she brought you down.<br>You say you're fine -  
>I know you better than that.<br>Hey, what you doing  
>With a girl like that?<p>

_She's the reason he's been like this. He used to be the sweetest guy in the entire world. She's also the reason I am Goth. She stole my Jerome from me._

She wears high heels,  
>I wear sneakers.<br>She's cheer captain,  
>And I'm on the bleachers.<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.<p>

_She isn't the type of girl the real Jerome would date._

If you could see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see  
>you belong with me?<br>Standing by you  
>Waiting at your backdoor.<br>All this time  
>How could you not know, baby<br>You belong with me,  
>You belong with me?<p>

_I never left Jerome, I could tell whenever he was hurting, like when his Gran died. I was there for him, I was the one to stay up all night long comforting him while he cried like the world was over. Because to him it was._

Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
>In the middle of the night.<br>I'm the one who makes you laugh  
>When you know you're about to cry.<br>I know your favorite songs,  
>And you tell me about your dreams.<br>Think I know where you belong,  
>Think I know it's with me.<p>

_Whenever he was thinking about his Gran we would hang out and just talk. Like everything was like it should be._

Can't you see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you?  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see  
>You belong with me?<br>Standing by you  
>Waiting at your backdoor.<br>All this time  
>How could you not know, baby,<br>You belong with me,  
>You belong with me?<p>

_At this point Mara was looking quite ticked off, while Jerome had a look like shock and ... joy?_

You belong with me.

_Jerome started walking towards me with Mara yelling at him to get back.  
>Then he did the one thing I have been waiting years for, he kissed me.<br>"You will always be my best friend Trixie. And the one I love, just like the first day we met."_

  
>Have you ever thought just maybe<br>You belong with me?  
>You belong with me.<p>

_"I love you to Jerome, so much. Since the day we met all those years ago, I never stopped loving you."  
>This was the best school assignment in the entire world. It made us a couple. <em>


End file.
